The Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV) genome contains a number of genes that regulate viral replication. Control of the activity of these genes and their encoded proteins represents a potential target for development of new antiretroviral drugs. The TAT (transactivator of transcription of HIV) inhibitor, RO 24-7429, is the first compound for clinical testing that uses this approach for therapy of HIV infection.